contained_secured_creationsfandomcom-20200213-history
CSC-Staff Rankings
Test Subjects Test Subject- Those whom will be tested on these strange creations captured by the CSC Foundation. Test Subject Officer- Someone who is tested but has access to Lvl-1 accessed locations. Such as the Cafeteria and lounge. Test Subject Senior Officer- Same abilities and Test Subject Officer, but has more respect and is at the highest test subject level, and has access to a Lvl-2 areas, such as the foundation storage. Escorters Agent- Someone who takes TS to certain areas in the facility such as containment chambers, and the Cafeteria. Who also has Lvl-3 accessed locations. Agent Officer- They do the same job and an Agent but can escort scientist and has access to Lvl-3 Senior locations. Scientific Department Scientist- Someone who tells TS procedures on what to do during CSC testing protocol to keep them well and safe. Also gives researchers info on the CSC. And has access to Lvl-5 locations. Researcher- Gathers info on what the scientist has informed them on and to see if they can find out the origins of the CSC. Has Lvl-4 access. Containment Security Squad Security Unit- Who guards many places through out the facility and has Lvl-3 access cards. Security Officer- Someone who guards containment cells around the facilities. Has Lvl-4 accessed locations. Security Trooper- Someone who is dispatched to TS escapes and CSC escapes to contain the target and protect the other members of the CSC Foundation. Has Lvl-4 Access cards. Security Commando- Someone who leads a security squad. Has Lvl-5 access cards. Security Chief- Only 2 CSS Chiefs who have Lvl-7 access cards. Administrative Department Administrative- Someone who has an eighth of control of the entire Foundation. Has Lvl-8 access. Site Administrative- Someone who controls a Site. Has Lvl-8 access. Security Administrative- The one who controls ALL of CSC's Security. Including Chiefs. Has Lvl-8 access Site Administrative Chief- The one who controls all of the Site Admins. Has Lvl-8 access Secondary Administrative Department Second Vice CSC Administrative Ivana- The one who is 4th in command of all of CSC, but only has half of all secondary power when Second CSC Admin is absent. Second CSC Administrative Devin- Is 3rd in command of the CSC foundation and has half of all power of secondary powers. CSC Administrives Vice CSC Administrative Stefen- Is 2nd in all power command but only has half when CSC Administrative isn't absent. CSC Administrative Rowan- He is the one who has power over all of CSC. Intelligence Agency IA Officer- Someone who minorly helps out with the higher ranked IA. IA Command Officer- Someone who controls a squad of IA Officers. IA Command- The leader of the Intelligence Agency. RSS Red Savior Squad RSS Chief- The one who controls all of RSS. RSS Vice Chief- Who is second in command of all RSS. RSS Squad Leader- Someone who controls a RSS Division. Five-Tailed-Coyote Alpha-4- Armed spec-ops who deal with breaches of CSC's. Young King Bravo-2- Armed guards who protect and escort Administratives. Bomb Fire Charlie-9- Armed security troops who deal with invaders such as Deva Insurgents. Green Flamers Delta-5- Rescue troops who help people from facility made problems, like fires, crashing floors, or gas leaks. Dinosaur Lead Epso-7- Armed spec-ops who keep out unknown species such as remaining dinosaurs. Security Force Zeta-6- The normal security squads, aka CSS. Camera Operator Camera Officer- Someone who watches the surveillance footage's. Mid-Camera Officer- The same as a CO but has access to more rooms. Senior Camera Officer- Has access to all cameras. Camera Operations Chief- Tells everyone on which cameras to watch if needed. Test Subject Tasks Janitor- Cleans up rooms. Lunch Monitor- Helps out people with lunches. Storage Worker- Who works in the storage room by moving crates and other objects. Containment Surgency Squad Light Containment Officer- Bring in light, calm creations. Moderate Containment Officer- Bring in moderately dangerous creations. Heavy Containment Officer- Bring in very dangerous creations. Engineering And Technical Department Engineering Officer- Works mostly on gas leaks, and cracks in the floors, walls, and ceiling. Technical Assistant- Helps technicians with electrical or computer problems. Engineer- Fixes all damage to the site. Technician- Helps with computer or electrical problems.